Beautiful Hangover
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: "Buktinya gege sudah kecanduan olehmu sayang. Kau bahkan lebih berbahaya dari selusin linting ganja"


**Beautiful Hangover**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar yang berukuran cukup luas itu terasa begitu cukup hangat dan nyaman, aroma pinus serta embun pagi segar yang menguar ke seluruh kamar berkat pengharum ruangan yang di import khusus menambah kenyamanan yang ada. Terbukti, karena pemilik kamar telah terlelep ke alam mimpi di temani usapan lembut di helai-helai silver nya yang begitu pas dengan rupa tampannya.

Wajah itu kini pucat. Sudah 2 hari sejak ia di temukan tumbang ketika berangkat bekerja di pagi hari, lelaki tampan berdarah campuran 2 Benua itu sepertinya mengalami tekanan yang cukup besar hingga melalaikan kesehatannya.

Semua orang akan berpikir seperti itu. Tentu saja.

Tapi bukan itu alasan utama yang membuatnya tumbang.

Sebagai pria sekeras baja dan setenang air. Lelaki itu tentunya memiliki kelemahan.

Dan kelemahannya itulah yang membuatnya jatuh sakit. Hingga membuatnya seperti orang bodoh yang begitu menginginkan sesuatu, karena di sepanjang tidurnya, terucap hal yang sama dari belah bibir tebalnya yang kini pucat.

" _Peach_..."

Suaranya terdengar lemah dan lirih, tak bertenaga, namun sampai ke telinga sang empunya yang masih mengusap helai silver yang cukup basah karena keringat. Seseorang itu tersenyum lemah, kemudian membenahi letak selimut lelaki yang sakit, lalu menoleh kearah pintu. Melihat seorang wanita paruh baya menatap si pemilik kamar yang terbaring lemah dengan raut khawatir yang berlebih.

"Apa Tuan Kris akan segera sembuh Tuan Tao?" wanita itu bertanya penuh pengharapan.

Pada seorang lelaki muda berwajah manis yang cantik, dan juga begitu tampan(Dunia barat menyembutnya _androgyny_ omong-omong). Tergurat senyum tipis di bibir mungilnya yang meliuk lucu dengan warna merah muda segar. Dan kepala bersurai pirang miliknya bergerak naik-turun pelan.

"Iya Bi, Kris- _gege_ akan sembuh. Aku sudah membantunya menghabiskan bubur dan meminum obat tadi, mungkin _gege_ akan bangun 4 jam kemudian, nanti tolong minta dia untuk minum obatnya lagi setelah makan siang ya"

Wanita paruh baya itu meremas-remas tangannya cemas, memperhatikan si pemuda cantik bernama Tao yang kini beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur dan mengenakkan kembali _coat_ hitam yang sangat pas di tubuh tinggi semampainya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Tuan Tao tetap disini dan menunggu Tuan Kris bangun?"

Tao tersenyum lagi, seraya membenahi letak kerah _coat_ nya yang tertekuk ke dalam. "Tidak bisa Bi, aku juga harus berangkat kerja. Jika nanti _gege_ tidak mau makan dan minum obat, telepon aku saja. Aku harus berangkat sekarang, aku sudah terlambat"

"Ah, baiklah. Bibi sangat cemas karena tiba-tiba Tuan Kris jatuh sakit, padahal Tuan Kris tidak pernah sakit lebih dari 1 hari"

Tao memakai _backpack gucci_ miliknya sembari mengarahkan kedua tungkainya kearah pintu, senyum manis masih bermain di bibit mungilnya.

"Bibi tenang saja, sakit adalah hal yang wajar untuk manusia. Kris-gege bisa sakit karena dia bukan robot" seingai lucu tersemat di bibirnya. Bibi Mei tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu Bi. Jika terjadi sesuatu telepon saja Joonmyun- _euisanim_ "

"Bagaimana kalau Tuan Kris hanya ingin Tuan Tao yang memeriksanya?"

"Telepon saja, aku akan bicara dengannya. Lagipula aku hanya perawat, bukan Dokter Bi"

"Baiklah" wanita itu akhirnya mengangguk.

Tao segera melesat keluar dari kamar luas itu dan melangkah lebar-lebar, menilik jam tangannya ketika menuruni anak tangga. Terlihat sekali jika ia sedang terburu-buru, bahkan pria muda berusia 22 tahun itu nyaris berlari di dalam rumah besar milik Wu ketika melihat pintu utama yang terbuat dari kaca super tebal dengan corak mengagumkan.

Nafasnya sedikit terengah begitu berada diluar, tersenyum lebar pada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang memakai _long coat_ sewarna _chesnut_ serasi dengan tubuhnya, dan tetap tampan meski helai kebanggannya telah terpangkas habis. Pria itu berdiri bersandar di kap mobil _porsche_ baru miliknya, melipat tangan di dada, dan ketika mengangkat wajahnya, pandangan mereka bertemu.

" _Gege_! Maaf aku lama!" Tao berlari kearah pria tampan itu dengan pipi memerah karena udara dingin.

Wajar saja, karena musim dingin baru saja menyelimuti Korea saat ini.

Pria yang di panggil _gege_ itu tersenyum lemah melihat tingkah Tao yang kekanakan. Berlari dengan gaya yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan, namun tak urung menangkap tubuh semampai itu sigap ketika Tao kehilangan keseimbangan karena aspal yang licin.

"Hati-hati Zi. Sudah berapa kali _gege_ bilang jangan berlari, kau ini bukan anak-anak lagi" ujar pria itu perhatian.

"Ku pikir _gege_ marah karena aku terlalu lama di dalam"

Pria itu mengusak kecil helai pirang Tao, kemudian mengusap pipinya yang dingin. "Bagaimana _gege_ bisa marah jika tugasmu memang merawat orang sakit hm?"

Tao mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah ayo, kau sudah terlambat kan?"

"Yifan- _gege_ benar, aku bisa di omeli Jung- _euisa_ nanti"

Pria bernama Yifan itu tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya. Ia menggiring lelaki cantik itu ke sisi kanan mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya, sementara ia berjalan memutar untuk menghuni kursi kemudi.

"Jadi, apa dia benar-benar sakit?" suara Yifan yang rendah dan serak menjadi pembuka keheningan di dalam mobil mahal itu. Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, demamnya tinggi sekali. Bibi Ling bilang kalau kemarin Kris- _gege_ tidak mau makan atau minum apapun"

Satu alis tebal Yifan menukik keatas. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Bibi Ling bilang karena kemarin aku tidak bisa datang kesana"

Yifan mendengus keras, gurat wajahnya yang semula tenang kini tampak lebih tegang. Dan tentu saja mendengar penjelasan Tao tadi membuatnya gundah.

Lelaki mana yang akan suka jika kekasihnya begitu di inginkan orang lain hingga orang itu jatuh sakit hanya karena tak bertemu Tao _nya_?

" _Gege_ marah?" suara Tao terdengar kecil. Ia menggigit bibir kecil memperhatikan wajah tampan Yifan yang terlihat tak bersahabat.

"Menurutmu?"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, tak memiliki keinginan untuk mendebat Yifan yang sudah terbakar api cemburu. Dan si tampan itu harus menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berganti menjadi berwarna merah. Yifan masih memandang lurus ke depan, hingga akhirnya menoleh ke samping kanannya menatap Tao yang masih menundukkan kepala.

" _Taozi_ "

"Ya?-"

Pemuda cantik itu benar-benar kaget ketika melihat wajah Yifan yang sangat dekat dan sentuhan lembut do bibirnya. Yifan melakukannya tanpa aba-aba, mencium bibir kucing Tao yang dalam keadaan terbuka lucu, dan hal itu ia manfaatkan untuk menghisap lembut kedua belah bibir manis itu bergantian.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama orang lain dengan nada semanis itu, _gege_ tidak suka" suaranya terdengar begitu dalam namun tetap lembut. Dengan bibir yang masih saling bersentuhan.

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk patuh di bawah terkaman sepasang auburn gelap milik Yifan yang menatapnya lekat. Dan ciuman lembut kembali menghujani bibirnya yang semanis madu. Hanya pagutan-pagutan lembut yang sanggup mewarnai wajah cantik lelaki Huang itu.

"Cukup tugasmu saja yang membuat _gege_ merasa panas. Mana mungkin seorang perawat mengabaikan tugasnya merawat orang sakit kan? Jadi jangan memancing kecemburuan _gege_ dengan memperlakukan mereka secara spesial, mengerti sayang ku?" Yifan berkata lebih panjang setelah menyudahi ciumannya, dan kembali duduk dengan benar.

Sangat pas karena lampu lalu lintas telah berganti hijau.

Tao mengangguk pelan dengan wajah malu-malu yang menggemaskan. "Iya _gege_ "

"Jika perlu _gege_ akan mencarikanmu pekerjaan di Rumah Sakit lain jika pasien di tempatmu bekerja sekarang masih berusaha mendekatimu. Siapa namanya? Se? Seh...?"

"Sehun _ge_ "

" _Gege_ tidak peduli siapa namanya. Dan laki-laki aneh bernama Chan, Chan..?"

"Chanyeol- _euisanim_ , dia Dokter _ge_ "

" _Gege_ tidak peduli apa jabatannya di Rumah Sakit itu. Jika penggemarmu semakin bertambah, _gege_ benar-benar akan mengurungmu di rumah"

Mendengar Yifan yang mengomel di sertai gerutuan cukup panjang itu bukannya membuat Tao takut, si cantik itu malah tertawa senang melihat kekasih tampannya cemburu. Membuat Yifan sedikit kesal dan kembali membungkam bibir favoritnya itu di dalam ciuman yang tentunga mengagetkan Tao untuk kedua kalinya.

Mereka telah sampai di _parking area_ Rumah Sakit tempat Tao bekerja tentu saja.

Di kecupnya bibir kucing itu berkali-kali, kemudian menyesapnya lembut. Setelah puas melakukannya berulang-ulang, ia menarik kepalanya sedikit menjaga jarak, dan menatap wajah memerah Tao yang cantik.

"Jangan membuat _gege_ menjadi pecandu bodoh yang kehilangan sumber sakaunya kareng orang lain juga menginginkan hal itu"

Tao tersenyum tipis, mengusap sisi wajah Yifan dengam jari-jari lentiknya.

"Aku tidak akan membuat _gege_ merasa sakau" suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan merdu.

"Pembohong ulung, seperti biasa _Taozi_ "

Tao merengut tak suka. "Kena-"

"Buktinya _gege_ sudah kecanduan olehmu sayang. Kau bahkan berbahaya lebih dari selusin linting ganja, kau tahu?"

 **END**

Judul dan inspirasi di dapat dari lagu Big Bang (lagi) *lol*


End file.
